Mythical
by Almis31
Summary: Gabrielle and Evelyn: there is something greatly mythical about these sisters, as members of the Cullen family are about to find out. One Shot. In canon.


a/n I do not own 'Twilight' or any of its characters.

This one-shot has been running through my mind for a while now, it was just floating about, not fully formed until recently.

Writing in third person is weird for me, it's so much easier to write from one person's point of view, at least I think so.

I hope it worked out well.

* * *

Mythical

The weather was unusually bright for Forks; the sun lay high in the sky, without a single cloud marring its perfect shape. Tiny white fluffy clouds were dotted around sporadically, but none were even close to the bright yellow burning orb in the sky, its rays warmed the air and the ground. There was a low hum in the air; nature was happy.

Gabrielle sighed with contentment as she tilted her head towards the sky and let the sun banish the shadows from her face. She smiled warmly as the heat cascaded over her, her eyes gently closed, allowing her other senses to take over for a moment.

The corners of her mouth turned up even more as the slight breeze whispered past her ears, blowing a few strands of her long coffee-colored hair into slight disarray. As she felt the blades of grass tickle her toes she couldn't help the small laugh of happiness that escaped her throat. The blades grew slightly longer as she stood there, at ease with everything in her existence; they curled around her feet and brushed against her ankles.

Gabrielle looked down, frowning slightly as the sun left her face, only to smile again as she saw the nature beneath her. The grass grew with greater speed as she titled her head to the side and watched nature as it swept over the tops of her feet, almost burying them beneath the green leaves and blades.

She had journeyed so far, for so long and nothing made her happier than finding little places like this, where she could stop for a few moments and just be. Surrounded by trees and rocks, a small hideout with everything she ever needed.

She looked up slowly as she heard the soft footfalls of deer approaching. Her violet eyes searched the foliage covering the openings between the trees for the animal. They lit up in joy as the deer appeared through the leaves and branches. It was a young animal; probably only a year in age. Its fur was ruffled slightly, as though it had just been running through the woods and the breeze messed it up.

It stopped suddenly as it noticed Gabrielle's presence and peered at her for a few moments; assessing if it were too dangerous to be around her. Gabrielle waited patiently for the animal to sense that there was no harm in it coming further into the small clearing. It blinked a few times before realizing that she would not hurt it. The deer bowed its head slightly and moved towards Gabrielle.

She held out her arm and smiled as her hand brushed gently down the animal's neck. The deer leaned into her touch, sensing comfort and safety from being in the same place as someone as sincere as Gabrielle.

The animal's ears perked up as it heard the unnatural flow of water. Gabrielle smiled as she looked towards the small pond in the clearing, knowing what was coming she soothed the animals fears that it might be a threat.

"Don't be afraid," she whispered softly, her words floated from her mouth like the air surrounding them, relaxing the deer.

The animal seemed to understand as it watched the water with curiosity.

The sound of laugher bubbled to the surface of the pond, followed quickly by who caused it. Evelyn burst from the water, flipping into the air and diving back into the pond. She resurfaced a few moments later.

Her smile was wide and the laughter poured from her lips like the water around her. Her violet eyes, which matched her sisters, widened in joy as she spotted the deer standing just behind Gabrielle.

"A new friend?" She breathed.

Gabriella smiled and turned slightly to the deer, "Yes."

Evelyn swam to the edge and emerged from the water, she breathed deeply, closing her eyes, and in an instant she looked as though she hadn't even been near water recently. Her honey-colored hair blew in the breeze, completely dry, along with her blue dress. She glided towards her sister and smiled at the animal, "Hello."

She laughed gently as the animal nudged her shoulder affectionately, allowing her to reach out and stroke its neck. Evelyn scratched at the base of its neck, it stretched out its head, contented in the company of its new friends.

A sudden noise alerted them to the presence of someone new. Both women's heads snapped up in the direction of the foliage. Their bodies tensed slightly as they heard the speed in which the visitor was travelling.

Gabrielle breathed in through her nose, taking in the sent that was getting nearer by the second. Both she and her sister took a sharp inhale of air as the recognized the species of whoever was approaching.

"Run!" Evelyn breathed, her command was not aimed at her sister; they did not intend to run. The command was for their new friend. The animal nudged them gently, not sensing the danger just yet.

"Run!" Gabrielle repeated her sister's command, ghosting her hand over the deer's head. It bowed its head and turned in the opposite direction from whence it came, trusting the women's instructions. A moment after the animal disappeared into the forest a small girl came bursting through the trees, silent to human ears, but not to Gabrielle and Evelyn.

She was crouched slightly, as though hunting like lions do, her hair was long and fell in ringlet curls around her face, a distinct shade of bronze. Her eyes were a deep brown, like dark chocolate. She was slender and neither short nor tall.

She gasped slightly as she noticed the two women standing before her, before unfurling her body from her crouch and smiling widely at the sisters. She, like the deer, sensed no danger from them. "Hi," she greeted them brightly, the way she greeted everyone upon first meeting, it was not often the girl got to meet someone new and she would always be glad when she could. However, something was off about her sent, while both Evelyn and Gabrielle could smell the vampire in her there was something distinctly human flowing through her body.

"What are you?" Evelyn asked gently, out of complete curiosity.

The girl sensed that she was not being rude, just inquisitive. She smiled brightly, "I'm an oddity." She laughed lightly at the sisters expressions of confusion, "I'm Renesmee Cullen," she waved.

"I'm Gabrielle, this is my sister Evelyn," Gabrielle motioned to her sister.

"So very nice to meet you, are you new to town?"

"Just passing through," Evelyn answered.

"I don't blame you, Forks isn't a great place to stay."

"Oh, I must disagree, it's wonderful, so green and beautiful," Gabrielle smiled as the breeze blow past her again at her kind words.

"You are a peculiar little girl," Evelyn mused, "while vampirism run rampant through your being, there is a definite sent of human about you, and not just from being around them; there is a part of you which is human."

Renesmee smiled, "How can you tell all that?"

Gabrielle smiled back, "It's in our nature to tell what things of this earth…"

"…and water," Evelyn interrupted.

"…are."

"Well you are not human, I can smell that much," Renesmee grinned at her assessment. The sisters laughed lightly, "No, we are far from human," Evelyn replied.

"Well, since you did ask first, I will tell you what I am, only if you promise to do the same in return."

The sisters smiled sweetly at the little girl, who didn't look any older than nine."My father and mother are both vampires, but when I was born my mother was very much human. So I am both, part human, part vampire."

The sisters tilted their head in curiosity of the information Renesmee was telling them, "How curious," they said in unison, Renesmee giggled at that.

"Your turn," Renesmee grinned and bounced on the balls of her feet, impatient to know everything; just like her aunt.

"Well, unlike you, we do not have a father or a mother," Gabrielle began.

"You must have had parents at some point," Renesmee's brows furrowed.

"We do not need parents to exist; I was born from the land," Gabrielle stated.

"And I from the water."

"I do not understand." Renesmee had learned the only way she was to get answers to things she did not know was to ask, "How can you be born from the land or the water?"

"We are nymphs, Renesmee," Evelyn smiled, "we are spirits of nature."

"Renesmee!" Shouts were heard through the forest, the scents of two vampires rushed into the sister's senses.

"Over here!" Renesmee called back, looking over her shoulder.

A moment later two male vampires joined them in the small clearing. One was blond, tall and lean. His hair fell in slight waves around his eyes, which were the color of honey. The boy next to him was a few inches shorter, his hair matched Renesmee's shade perfectly and stuck out in complete disarray, his eyes, though a similar color to the blond man, were a few shades darker. The blond one snarled at the sisters, crouching in front of Renesmee; protecting her. His lip curled over his teeth as he analyzed the threat he thought was present.

The bronze haired man pulled Renesmee back and took a similar stance to the blond. Their skin sparked in the sunlight beating down on the clearing, Renesmee's only glistened, almost like she was glowing slightly.

"Dad! Jasper! Stop it," Renesmee pleaded, "they won't hurt us." She placed her hand on both men's necks and they blinked slightly as the sisters noticed a current running through them all, originating from the girls hands.

The men stretched out their bodies from their defensive positions, "Fascinating," said the blond, who the sisters assumed to be Jasper, since the bronze haired one looked more like Renesmee. Her father tilted his head in curiosity as Renesmee took her hands away from the men's necks.

"One could say the same about you," Evelyn mused.

Renesmee smiled, "This is my father, Edward, and my uncle, Jasper."

The sisters smiled and nodded their heads in their direction, "Hello," they spoke in unison and smirked as they did.

They stood in the clearing for a moment in silence, just taking in everyone's appearance. Both men were young when they were changed, the sister's could tell that much. Jasper looked to be the older of the two boys; the sisters figured he was in his early twenties when he was turned. Edward, on the other hand looked like he was still a teenager as his human existence ended. The sister's felt sorry that their lives had ended at such young ages.

"Don't be," Edward murmured.

Gabrielle and Evelyn tilted their heads to the side as they tried to work out what he meant. "I mean don't feel sorry for us, our lives may have been short, but we have eternity now." He smirked a little as the sisters grew even more confused.

They composed themselves as the answer dawned on them, "You can read minds," Gabrielle spoke. Edward simply nodded, "I should have noticed, you three are all gifted, I can tell."

"How?" Renesmee asked.

"We can see it," Evelyn explained, "the energy, it flows through you and when you, Renesmee, touched your father and your uncle it flowed into them, you can share something with them, but I'm not completely sure what."

Renesmee smiled, "I can share my thoughts through touch."

"Your energy," Evelyn glanced at Jasper, "it's all over the place, flowing through every one of us standing here."

"What is it that you can do?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm an empath."

"I met an empath once, a human one, poor boy didn't know what was happening to him, thought he was going crazy." Evelyn spoke gently.

"You mean he was human and could actually feel people's emotions?" Edward asked, incredulous.

Evelyn nodded, "As though they were his very own."

Edward paused briefly, "Hold on a moment, I don't understand, how can nymphs exist?"

"The same way vampires can, along werewolves, witches, empaths, shape shifters and every other supernatural being you can think of, our world is littered with them. Just because you don't see them, doesn't mean they aren't there." Gabrielle explained.

"From your mind you seem to be thousands of years old." He said.

"We are," Evelyn smiled.

"How old exactly?" Jasper asked, his curiosity spiking.

Gabrielle grinned, "This body is five-thousand-three-hundred-and-fifty-six-years-old, but our spirits have lived a lot longer than that."

"Both of you?" he asked.

Evelyn nodded, "we came into existence at exactly the same time." Her thoughts turned to that of another.

"Who's Jacqueline?" Edward asked as he caught the name in her mind.

"Our sister," Gabrielle said calmly, "her body perished a hundred years back."

"I'm sorry," Renesmee said as her emotions turned somber.

"Don't be. Her sprite is still there, it just needs to re-grow; she will join us again one day."

"So you're saying you truly are eternal?" Jasper asked.

"We are part of the earth, the water and the things that grow from them. We will always be here if those things still exist."

"That is so cool!" Renesmee blurted out, the sisters laughed as the little girl grinned at them.

"Renesmee!" Edward scolded his daughter's outburst; she turned to him and pouted. She smiled and squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "Good idea," he murmured, the sisters assumed he was answering either Jasper or Renesmee's thoughts.

Edward's gaze flickered to Gabrielle and Evelyn, "Would you like to follow us back to our house on the outskirts of the forest, we would like to introduce you to our family; my father would be very interested to meet you."

"You are very kind, but we must decline, we are needed elsewhere tonight." Evelyn explained.

Renesmee's face fell, "Only for a little while?"

Gabrielle smiled sweetly at her, "I'm afraid not. However, we might visit this place again on our way back; maybe we will see you again."

"I'd like that," the little girl smiled, and true to her nature skipped over to the sisters and embraced them. They laughed lightly and allowed her to hug them, placing their arms around her torso and smiling at the act of kindness from such a young individual.

"Come on, Renesmee, we must go now," Edward called his daughter over, "you're mother will be worried."

Renesmee smiled and nodded to her father, acknowledging his request, Jasper stood slightly back with his arms behind him, a small smile gracing his lips, "Please do visit again," the girl pleaded, before she turned away from the sisters and followed her father and uncle into the forest. Gabrielle and Evelyn watched as the three figures disappeared from their view, the trees masking them. They stood for a moment before glancing at one another and running off in the opposite direction.

Continuing their journey north.

* * *

a/n

What'd you think?

Like I said above, it was just something that popped into my head and wouldn't go away. I hope you enjoyed it.

Alice.x


End file.
